evo_search_for_edenfandomcom-20200214-history
Red Crystal
The red crystal ( ) is a rare item found in E.V.O. Search for Eden. It is a red crystal orb, that speaks to the protagonist and is edible. Once a red crystal has been eaten, it is gone for good and won't reappear unless the player is loading a save file, they made before eating it. While it doesn't give the player any E.V.O. points, eating a red crystal enables the protagonist to take on various forms, they wouldn't be able to evolve into otherwise. Also, being transformed by a red crystal will fully restore the protagonist's health. The form provided by the red crystals are generally very powerful and only appear once on every playthrough, but they can be saved in the log to be used again once the protagonist gets hold of a green crystal. Note, that just as with the protagonists other forms, it is impossible to use these in the worlds before their introduction. For example, the player can't transform into a dragon unless they have at least reached the third chapter, as the dragon is classified as a "bird", that doesn't come available until then. It is likely, that the programmers did this to prevent the player from accessing more powerful forms early and cheesing the game. First Red Crystal The first red crystal is encountered inside the Cave of Temptation in the very first world. When the protagonist draws near, the red crystal will start talking to them and tell them, that "by eating it, they might evolve into a strange creature." Unlike the other red crystals after it, the protagonist is forced to eat this first red crystal, as the game won't allow them to progress to the next stage, if they haven't eaten the red crystal. Interestingly, another difference between this red crystal and the other ones found later ingame is, that it's not hidden. Eating this very first crystal will transform the protagonist into one of the three creatures shown in the gallery below: EVO small Ray sprite.png|'Small Ray' Classification: Fish Hit Point Max: 80 Biting: 3 Strength: 10 Defense Power: 0 Agility: 4 Jumping Ability: 1 EVO big Ray sprite.png|'Big Ray' Classification: Fish Hit Point Max: 100 Biting: 3 Strength: 10 Defense Power: 0 Agility: 4 Jumping Ability: 1 EVO Eel sprite.png|'Eel' Classification: Fish Hit Point Max: 100 Biting: 3 Strength: 3 Defense Power: 0 Agility: 12 Jumping Ability: 6 Note, that while the transformation might seem random at first, there are actually criteria, that determine which creature the protagonist transforms into. If the protagonist has a small body, they have a 50/50 chance of either turning into the small ray or the eel. If the protagonist has a large body, they they have a 50/50 chance of either turning into the big ray or the eel. To get all three of them, the player can simply save the game on the world map before entering the Cave of Temptation and save each of the three creatures in their log after transforming, then reset the game and load your save file. The saved creature(s) should still be there. Now you can repeat the process until you have saved all three of them. To progress ingame, you still will need to eat the red crystal and leave the cave. Second Red Crystal The second red crystal is encountered in the unnamed pile of clouds moving around the world map of the third world. Note, that the protagonist can only enter the pile of clouds after transforming into a bird. Once inside, the player needs to navigate through a maze of clouds housing secret crystals and small, edible, red dragonflies, that restore their health. A detailed map of the location has been kindly provided by Semerone and can be viewed by clicking here. One of these crystals is a red crystal. Eating it tranforms the protagonist into a green dragon and possibly the most powerful creature ingame. The dragon is classified as a bird and thus able to fly around. Most of their attacks deal at least 10 points of damage to its foes, the dragon has a rather decent defense of 15 and a horn, that never breaks. Just as with the other red crystal transformations, the player is advised to save the green dragon into their log, so they can return to this form when facing strong bosses later ingame, like the Yeti Family for example. The green dragon's stats appearance and stats are as follows: EVO Green Dragon sprite.png|'Green Dragon' Classification: Bird Hit Point Max: 150 Biting: 30 Strength: 10 Horn: 25 Defense Power: 15 Agility: 11 Jumping Ability: 1 Third Red Crystal The third red crystal is encountered by entering the second asteroid fortress in the Asteroid Field via the second or the third entrance point. The Asteroid Field itself can only be accesed via a secret exit from the cloud maze of the third world. Note, that the protagonist can only visit the Asteroid Field after transforming into a bird. If the protagonist enters the second asteroid fortress via the second entrance point, they will start on the left and need to fly to the right. If they enter the second asteroid fortress via the third entrance point, they will start on the right and need to fly to the left instead. Once they have arrived at the center, there will be a red crystal, that, once eaten, will transform them into a gargoyle. Note, that if you are still the green dragon, the red crystal will be gone, but you won't turn into a gargoyle, so be careful and wait till the other form's power runs out before eating the gargoyle's red crystal. The gargoyle's stats appearance and stats are as follows: EVO Gargoyle sprite.png|'Gargoyle' Classification: Bird Hit Point Max: 100 Biting: 20 Strength: 20 Defense Power: 15 Agility: 11 Jumping Ability: 1 Fourth Red Crystal The fourth and final red crystal is encountered by entering the Bird Man Fortress in the fourth world and navigating through it. This is very similar to navigating the cloud maze from earlier, but unlike the cloud maze, the Bird Man Fortress has enemies in it, so be careful. Once the protagonist comes across the fourth red crystal, they can achieve one of two forms each. Be sure to save before entering the Bird Man Fortress, as you will need to navigate through it twice to gain both forms. Eating the fourth red crystal will turn the protagonist into an elephant, that is classified as a mammal ingame. Similar to the ray from the first crystal, the elephant's size will be dependant on your current body size, so be sure to make sure you change your body size, if you want to get both the small elephant and the big elephant. The information on the elephants and their stats will follow soon. This article is currently under construction. More content will be added soon. Category:Crystals Category:Stubs